Bleach: Remix
by Keran N. Moon
Summary: 100 years after the fight in the soul society Ichigo Kurosaki has climbed his way up to the position of leader for the Shigamis, soul reapers. one day while bored he stumbles on a new recurte, Raika Tonari, who may be more then she seems... RukiaIchigo
1. Prolouge: Hold Your Sword

**Bleach: Remix**

Prologue: Hold Your Sword. 

Several years had passed in the soul society and many things had changed the first of these changes was the once outcasted Ichigo Kurosaki was now the leader of the Shigami. He had enacted many changes to the squads and they way things where run, some saw his reign as reckless and full f unneeded changes while a core group saw it for what it was one of the best moves for the stuffy soul society. Ichigo Sat at his desk in the soul societies main grounds a frown on his face. Things had been going to smoothly lately. On his desk was a long samurai sword it was sheathed he looked at it then stood up. He put his hands behind his head as he paced the room.

"This place is boring when i cant go chasing after hollows..." he said lightly. He continued to pace him room before he turned to his door and left the office. As he walked down the corridors he sighed.

"Man...I had to get out of that office...who knew being a leader had so much paperwork" he grimaced as he walked he found himself in the training area of the soul society. He walked down the hall peering into different rooms until one caught his eye. A young eight year old girl was standing at one end holding up a kendo stick with a frown she didn't hold it like a sword but rather as if it would come to life and bite her if she didn't keep a good eye on it.

"No no!" the soul reaper training her said as he held his own. "Like this! Come on are you that inept miss Tonari..." he growled at her she then looked at him with large blue eyes as she did the sword slipped from her hand. She whimpered slightly. Ichigo had walked into the room up behind the man as he growled at the girl

"Don't drop your sword...Damn your dense..." suddenly Ichigo's hand was on the guys shoulder. The man turned around just about to berate the person for interfering until his eyes fell onto the face of the hands owner.

"Yelling at her wont teach her anything..." he said lightly. He then looked at the girl she had long silvery blond hair up in a high ponytail her face was gentile but was currently showing confusion. He smirked at her and then walked up to her.

"I'll continue your training...I've been needing a project..." he chuckled. The mans eyes where wide as he looked at his leader.

"B-but Kurosaki!" he said Ichigo held his hand up slightly.

"...who is the leader here..." he said his brown eyes only turned to see the man. He gulped slightly and then bowed.

"You Kurosaki-san..." he said with a frown. Ichigo grinned at him with a mischievous glance then looked at the girl.

"What is your name?" he asked. The girl seemed completely flustered by everything that was going on around her. She looked at him then bowed slightly. 

"M-my n-name?...My name is Tonari Raika...everyone just calls me Raika" she said as she looked at him. He nodded and then turned from her slightly.

"Alright Raika...follow me..." he said lightly as he walked out of the room. Raika watched him then scurried after him when the second man glowered at her and motioned for her to go.

"How long have you been here?" Ichigo asked as he followed the path back to his office it would be quieter to practice there at least show her how to hold her blade properly. 

"Um...A week" Raika said softly.

"A week?...and you still can hold a sword properly...well...I seem to have my work cut out for me" he said with a chuckle. Raika hung her head slightly as he spoke.

"I am sorry..." she said sadly her eyes looking at the ground as she followed the orange haired man

he looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head.

"hey don't look so down...Not everyone is a brilliant fighter there first time at it...granted most people don't have problems with trying to hold the sword" he laughed again and she nodded slowly. They continued to walk down the halls...


	2. Chapter One: Roar Zabimaru

Chapter one  
"Roar Zabimaru"

The darkened office seemed to engulf all of Raika's senses she shivered as she was led into it by none other then Ichigo Kurosaki leader of the Shigami, he was her leader and thats what made her even more frightened. The young nine year old had never fought in her life and now people yelled at her to hold a sword. She watched as the orange haired man fiddled with something and the room seemed to light up from where she wasn't sure. 

"Now...Raika was it..." he said slightly as he sat down looking at her.

"P-please sir..." he raised his hand and she became quiet.

"From here on out you will be training with me..." he smirked as he leaned onto his desk looking at her. She was such a gently spoken girl, an odd choice in personality for a soul reaper. He shrugged it off and then looked at a long thin samurai blade on his desk that blade had belonged to someone who had been one of his best friends. "Well...Looks like I only have one sword here...that you could use to practice handling a blade." he pushed the sword to her. It had been someone else's Zanpakto but he was long dead and gone no matter how much Ichigo hated to admit it. Raika looked at the blade and he hand hesitantly took it.

"B-but...I have never fought Kurosaki-sama" she said Ichigo chuckled.

"I just want you to learn how to hold it properly..." she was once again holding it like it might bite her. Then slowly as she looked down at it her hands seemed to move as if being placed in the correct position. Ichigo raised an eyebrow had this girl lied about not knowing how to hold the blade. She looked almost as shocked as he did as she stood there with the sword in her hand. "well...seems like people where not patent enough with you then" he said lightly. Ichigo watched her with brown eyes he then laughed slightly standing up again.

"So Raika...since you seem to be able to hold a sword properly I gusse we should get you training." he chuckled. As he looked at her she put the sword back down on his desk and nodded.

"Yes Kurosaki-sama..." she said still not looking at him. Ichigo sighed as he looked at her and shook his head with slight bemusement.

"Listen...just because I am the leader doesn't mean you have to be so skittish around me..." he said with a kind smile ruffling her hair as he walked past her. "And if you have to call me something Call me Ichigo" he grinned at her. The girl looked up at him and for the first time he saw her eyes. They looked somewhat familiar to the Shigami but he couldn't put his figure on it. She smiled softly at him and then nodded. 

"Alright Ichigo-sensi..."she said lightly. Ichigo smiled back at her and then started to walk. They soon got back to the training section and he tossed her a wooden kendo stick when she caught it she held it odd again. Ichigo's face fell as he watched her try to hold it properly the sword fell out of her hand two times before she flopped down on the floor.

"...Raika...why wont you hold it the way you held the sword in my office..." he asked if his hunch was correct he already knew the answer.

"...I-i don't know...Ichigo-sensi" she said looking frustrated. He nodded slowly then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here I will be right back..." he said gently then walked out of the room. His footsteps echoed as he walked back to his office he grabbed one thing off his desk then walked back to the room. He found Raika right where he had left her but she was shaking as she sat there. He walked in and frowned.

"I-I'm never going to be a Shigami..." she said out loud as she cried lightly. Ichigo sighed and then tapped her on the shoulder she suddenly was quieted she turned to see him there where still tears on her cheeks but she was smiling even if it was a sad smile. Ichigo held out the blade she had been holding in his office to her she looked at it and frowned. When she took it again her hands where drawn to the correct placing.

"Now listen Raika what I am doing right now is completely unorthodox...this was another Shigami's Zanpakto...he died carrying this blade..." he said remembering the swords former owner sadly. Renji had no chance that day but he still went into the fight. "Take good care of it while where practicing..." he said softly. the girl nodded slowly then looked at the blade it was still sheathed why hadn't Ichigo taken the sheath off. Her hand went to it and she slowly pulled it off the blade. As she did Ichigo stared at her she wasn't suppose to be able to remove the sheath, unless the sword was letting her. She fully unsheathed the weapon and held it out in front of her. As she did Ichigo picked up a practice sword his own Zanpakto was on his back.

"Alright then Raika...try to strike me with the blade." he said. She looked at him suddenly her eyes wide with fright.

"S-strike you?" she asked as she looked unwillingly at her blade.

"Raika...you cant hesitate if you want to be a Shigami...you will have to fight with your all not matter who is your opponent" she said trying to coax her out of her shell. Raika suddenly charged for the tall Shigami Ichigo blocked but she was quicker then she looked. He watched her as she pulled away and went for another blow. Ichigo blocked this one as well she was fast but not as fast as a full fledged Shigami let alone Ichigo. Slowly the two got into a pattern of fighting Ichigo would block and Raika would try to strike him again. Her sword leading the charge. They didn't stop this until Raika fell to the floor in exhaustion, but she was smiling as she panted on the ground. Ichigo crouched down next to her as she beamed at him.

"Your pretty good for just learning how to hold a sword" he ruffled her hair as he chuckled. "Raika...how did you remove the sheath of that sword?" he asked knowing her replie already.

"I-I just did?" she said questioning him with her voice. Ichigo nodded slowly then picked up the sheath and handed it to her. She put the blade back in and Ichigo took it kindly from her.

"For the time being i want to keep this sword in my office...but i might let you keep it for me later" he said. She looked at him and grinned brightly. 

"Ok!..." Ichigo couldn't help but smile as she did. When she finally stood up she felt light headed weather it was her lack of energy or happiness she didn't know. "Ichigo-sensi...when can I get my Zanpakto?" she asked. Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"Well...I'd say soon you've already been here a week most Shigami's have theres by now but then you didn't even know how to hold it so it took awhile. The girl nodded and then walked out of the room. She smiled from over her shoulder.

"When will we train again?" she asked happily. Her happiness was contagious as Ichigo grinned slightly.

"Tomorrow...don't worry about finding me I will find you" he said lightly. She nodded and then walked down the halls towards her room. As she did Ichigo peered down at the sword in his hand. "...So Zabimaru...you must like her" he said to the sword and smirked to himself shaking his head. As he turned to go back to his office when he got there he already had two times more paper work then he had an hour ago. He sweat dropped and placed the sword onto his desk as he got to work.


	3. Chapter Two: A Fine Blade?

Chapter two

A Fine Blade?

Raika woke up from the day before and yawned her long blond hair was out of its ponytail it fell messy around her face. It was messy and course hair her mother had always told her she had her fathers eyes and hair, but her face. For the first time since she had come here. Raika felt happy with her progress the day before. As she stood up she tried to flatten out her hair slightly when it failed she pulled it up in a high pony tail like she normally did. Her mother had told her a story about the Shigami when she was a child it was then that she had decided she would do anything to become one. She got dressed quickly as she still was not a full Shigami thus she did not have the Shigami robes. Instead she wore what all new recruits wore a white kimono with baggy pants. She walked to her door and opened it.

As she walked down the halls of the soul society she watched as full Shigami walked past her. Most of them ignored the white clad recruit but a few who had seen her before laughed as she past she had been there the longest without getting her Zanpakto yet. Most knew why she hadn't received hers yet and they found it funny. She sighed and tried to make herself as conspicuous as possible, but it was hard when your wearing white while everyone else was wearing black.

---

Ichigo sat in his office staring at Renji's blade. His brown eyes where hazed over as he thought a soft knock came to his door and he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts

"Come in..." he said lightly as he tried to look busy with the paperwork on his desk.

"Ichigo..." a female voice said as the door swung open. In the doorway was a woman she was just as beautiful as the day he had met her. She had black hair that hung and framed her face. He smiled and then dropped his papers.

"Rukia...whats up?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to her. She smiled lightly and then pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I heard...your training one of the new recruits?" she asked. Ichigo nodded slowly then grinned in a mischievous manor.

"Yes...her name is Raika Tonari" he said with a laugh. Rukia frowned lightly as she looked at his desk with a sigh.

"Ichigo you still haven't replaced your self its been almost ten years...Ichigo!" she said exasperated. Ichigo looked at her then shrugged.

"there hasn't been any new people to reach bankai yet..." he said frowning lightly "I wont put a captain in who doesn't have a bankai" he looked at the woman lightly. She sighed and then nodded.

"Fine Ichigo...are you going to actually join me tonight or not...last night you disappeared on me..." she frowned. Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"Ah..ya sorry about that Rukia...its just i had to make up some work...who knew running the soul society would have so much paper work" he shook his head slightly. Rukia frowned at him lightly. He had calmed down a lot as he had aged but he was still a slack off at times. She shook her head then smiled softly as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you join me tonight...I'll make it worth your wild" she smirked. Ichigo laughed then nodded.

"Eh heh...I would love to Rukia...but I might have to stay late again..." he frowned. Rukia shook her head then turned to leave.

"Well then see you later Ichigo" she smirked. Ichigo watched her leave with a bemused smirk on his face. He then grabbed Zabimaru from his desk. Slowly he walked to the door to search for Raika.

---

It didn't take Ichigo long to track down the beginner soul reaper. She was sitting alone while the others around her chatted in groups eating. It was a cafeteria of sorts.

"Hey...what are you doing here alone?" he said with a smile she looked up. As she did she noticed almost all of the soul reapers where staring at both of them but then again there leader was standing there talking with a joke of a beginner. Ichigo seemed to notice it as well he placed The sword Zabimaru in front of her.

"come on...lets go train" he chuckled. Raika nodded and grabbed the sword grinning. When she raised to her feet and Ichigo turned to the majority of the people everyone turned back to there plates as if guilty. Ichigo lead her towards the training rooms with a grin.

"I take it...people avoid you because they think your weak right" he asked with a smile.

"Ya...It's been like this since I came" she frowned. He nodded as he listened to her.

"You know Raika...me and you are more alike then you think...When I got here I was a bit of a joke..well until I beat every one of the Captains single handedly." he looked over his shoulder at her smirking lightly. Raika frowned slightly as she thought about him being laughed at. She really couldn't see that.

"Why did they laugh at you?" she asked with a frown he smirked slightly as he walked.

"Well...For one my Zanpakto was huge...I've never been good at hiding my spiritual pressure." he said with a frown. "And for two...Well lets just say I wasn't really suppose to be a soul reaper..." he shook his head lightly. Raika looked at him with wide eyes.

"...I hope i get my Zanpakto soon" she said lightly as she walked behind him. They where at the door to the training room. Ichigo stopped and Raika ran into him slightly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-sensi" she said he looked at her and shook his head motioning for her to go in. she walked into the room and turned to look at him.

"are you in a giga?" Ichigo asked as he smiled at her. The girl shook her head slowly.

"N-no...actually...I have my own body..." she said lightly. Ichigo chuckled that was one thing he had changed before him only already dead souls could become reapers now select humans with high sensitivity where also allowed. He pulled his Zanpakto from his back and put it on her forehead. Suddenly her soul separated from her body. Her body lay on the ground as she stood there. She was now in the Shigami robes on her hilt was a Zanpakto. She looked down at it as Ichigo to looked at the sword both sweat dropped as they saw the size. It had to be no bigger then a dagger.

"...that has got to be the most puny Zanpakto I have ever seen" Ichigo said slowly looking at it. He then started to laugh. The girl however looked down at it and smiled.

"Ichigo! I have a Zanpakto!" she said brightly. Ichigo looked at her then smiled lightly at least she was happy.

"It's a fine blade..." he sweatdropped.


	4. Chapter Three: Zabimaru, Roar!

Authors note: Wow O.o I am so surprised at how many people have favorited and put alerts for my story...I didn't expect people to actually want to read it. laughs My other story has gotten nothing other then views T-T thank you for making me feel like a good writer again .

Chapter three

Zabimaru, Roar

"...its to small really... I don't know how to use a dagger" Ichigo sweatdropped as he looked at her blade. Raika frowned then sighed.

"Well...how am i suppose to learn how to fight then" he asked her face falling. Ichigo frowned and then picked up Zabimaru who had slid to his feet when her body had fallen. She looked at it then a smile appeared on her face.

"Thats a good idea I can use that sword!" Ichigo looked at her he really wasn't plaining on letting her but now that he thought about it. He knew how to teach sword fighting but her Zanpakto was to small to be used like a normal sword. It was likely that her zanpakto's Shikai form later when she did unlock it would be a sword it would be good practice. Raika grabbed the sword from him and slid the sheath off her hands went right to the correct position she then waited as Ichigo grabbed a practice sword.

"Ok same as before Raika..." he said lightly. The girl nodded slowly then charged for him he blocked her. She then slid her blade down the practice one Ichigo raised and eyebrow as she did this then suddenly he found himself having to block a slice aimed at his stomach. She then pulled he blade back and charged for him he ducked her and she skidded to a stop. He put his sword down slightly and she lowered hers as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You've been practicing alone haven't you?" he asked

"n-no?' she said lightly as she looked at him. Ichigo nodded slowly so Zabimaru was helping her he smirked.

"I see...Zabimaru must like you to be helping you so much" he said with a chuckle.

"W-what?" she looked at the Zanpakto

"Thats the name of that sword...its old owner use to release his Shikai by calling out Roar Zabimaru" he said laughing. Raika looked at him the frowned.

"That sounds funny...wouldn't Zabimaru Roar sound..." suddenly the sword in her hand started to change forms as it did a black haired woman stuck her head into the room. Her eyes went wide as she saw the young nine year old holding Zabimaru witch was now a long teethed blade with detachable segments.

"I-Ichigo...why is...she...holding...Zabimaru...in Shikai!" Rukia stared at her. Suddenly Zabimaru attacked of its own accord. Raika looked shocked as she followed after the blade. Suddenly Ichigo pulled his Zengetsu off his back knowing all to well that the training sword would not hold up to Zabimaru's Shikai form.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!!!" he yelled. Rukia hadn't seen him this flustered in a long time. Raika looked like she had just been tossed in cold water as she stood there. "Please...Raika call him off I have a feeling he will listen to you" Ichigo said as he continued to hold the blade at bey with his own. Raika nodded slowly but then sweatdropped.

"...Uhh...how!" she said looking at him. 

"Just tell the spirit in the sword to quite close your eyes you should be able to see him." Ichigo said he closed her eyes slowly. And a form appeared before her it looked like a baboon but it had a long serpent for a tail. She stared at his then slowly she spoke in her mind.

"Could you please...leave Ichigo alone..." she said. Zabimaru looked at her when she opened her eyes the sword was by her side and Ichigo had his sword down as well. 

"Rukia...has anyone ever been able to use another's Zanpakto?" he asked. Rukia who had stepped into the room by now shook her head slowly.

"uhh..no..." she frowned. Ichigo nodded and then sighed looking at her.

"well at least she didn't unlock Zabimaru's Bankai..." he frowned as he said it. The girl looked at him slightly.

"...Bankai?" she said slowly suddenly the sword changed shape again this time the room around them was nearly destroyed as a large skeletal snake coiled from Zabimaru. Ichigo's eyes widened even more as he looked at it this was definitely impossible but then he was looking at it with his own eyes. She had just used another's blade and took it to Bankai with out so much as two days training. Rukia looked eve more shocked then Ichigo as the sword had thrown her back when it had transformed she was one the ground staring wide eyed at the huge snake. The snakes head bent down towards the young girl and looked her in the eyes. Ichigo watched but he was nervous this had never been done before. The snake then nuzzled up to her. Young Raika smiled and then put her hands on its head.

"Ichigo! Hes so sweet" she said smiling. Ichigo sweatdropped as he heard her. She had to be kidding him Zabimaru had always had a temper but right now it acted like a pet almost to the blond haired girl. Suddenly the snake like figure disappeared and a sword clattered to the ground as Raika passed out as well and her soul disappeared back into her body. Ichigo stared at her then the blade for a moment. 

"W-what just happened?" Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo.

"She used to much energy...Bankai's are taxing" he frowned as he walked over to the blade and picked it up tucking it into his sash for the moment. He then picked up Raika and looked at Rukia.

"I think...I need to keep an eye on her..." he said Rukia nodded as she watched Ichigo with the girl it was to bad they had never had kids. The more she watched him the more she knew he would of made a good father. 

"Ichigo...how was she able t-to do that?" she frowned. Ichigo shook his head lightly.

"I have an idea...but it sounds stupid even to me...I think...Zabimaru might have a crush on her..." he said smirking. Rukia stared at him but then it did make some since Zanpaktos had feelings she knew that well enough they became angry and would often yell loudly when they where around someone who made them mad, but having a crush something so human. She looked at the blade tucked into her own sash. "Ya...i know it sound stupid but its the only thing i can think to explain Zabimaru listening to her...but how she got it to Bankai with out any training is beyond me...I think there might be more to this girls heritage then meets they eye...just like our old friend" he looked at her coyly Rukia knew who he was talking about and nodded.

"Y-you think she might be..." Ichigo put his hand up and she stopped.

"I don't know and until i do i would rather not talk about it" he said.


	5. Chapter Four: Use Yours Only

Authors note: Well I was going to title this chapter hollows, but it was running longer then I anticipated and I am so OCD that I Decided to break them up into two chapters. I will be calling the next chapter hollows so wait till the next chapter - anyways bye bye for now!

Chapter Four

Use Your's Only

Raika woke in her room she sat up and yawned her slender childlike frame was still clothed in the white beginners robes. Ichigo must have taken her to her room. As she sat there she looked around the room thats when she spotted, behind her, new robed these where black and on top of them where two swords one was her small Zanpakto the other was Zabimaru. She suddenly lunged for them and pulled the robes out of the pile first as she did a note fluttered down in front of her. She grabbed the note up before it reached the ground and looked at it slowly.

_Here Raika. Thought you might like your Shigami robes also I am loaning _

_Zabimaru to you theres no reason for me to keep him on my desk when he_

_ seems happy with you._

_Ichigo_

Raika grinned brightly as she picked up Zabimaru. She clutched it to her hugging it.

"Thanks Ichigo-sensi..." she said to no one, as she sat there holding it. She then laid it down softly onto her bed and stood up. She grabbed her robes again and got dressed quickly in her rush she forgot to pull her hair up. A piece fell right into her face as she tucked both swords into her sash around her waist she looked down at her own Zanpakto with a smile. She was proud that she finally had one hers may have been small but it was still hers. As she stepped out of her room another Soul reaper who had been in her group until a few days ago gaped at her. The other was a tall and slender woman with black hair tied up into a Japanese style bun. She was one of the already dead spirits that they often made into soul reapers. She suddenly tackled the little nine year old hugging her. 

"Raika-chan! YOU FINALY DID IT!!" she said brightly. This was one of the few people whom Raika had gotten along with. Even when she didn't have her Zanpakto the woman had always been there for her. The woman had her Zanpakto on her back in a sheath very much like there leader held his. Hers however was a normal sized one. She claimed it was easier for her to pull that way.

"Hey Setsuna..." she smiled as the woman stood up again. "Ya...I have a Zanpakto now" she put her hand on her little blade. The woman blinked slightly and then pointed to the larger Zabimaru.

"Isn't that your Zanpakto...whats that little dagger" she looked somewhat confused. Raika frowned and then sighed.

"No...thats Zabimaru...he's a blade I am holding for Ichigo-sensi" she said lightly. The woman blinked again looking even more confused.

"You mean Kurosaki-san? I heard rumors he was teaching you but...you mean its true.." she then grabbed the girls hands and clasped them in hers. "Can you introduce me to Kurosaki-San!" she said with puppy dog eyes. She had only ever seen there leader from afar but she held him in high regard just like most of the other newer Shigami. 

"Uhh...I..um don't know..." Raika frowned. She didn't know Ichigo-sensi that well she looked reproachful as she imagined Ichigo yelling at her for bringing someone else to there training session. "Not this time Setsuna..." she said to the older woman. The woman pouted slightly but then nodded.

"I understand Raika-chan...hes only been training you a few days right...so you don't know him to well and don't want to make him mad...man I wish he would of trained me hes so handsome" she said dreamily. Raika sweatdropped slightly. 

"umm..I think hes probably already taken Setsuna..." she grinned lightly. Setsuna looked at her and whimper.

"Your right...someone like him doesn't say unattached for long...but..." she trailed of into her own thoughts with a sigh. As they stood there Raika heard foot steps behind her when she turned to look at who it was she gulped slightly. It was one of the captains he was probably the tallest of the soul reapers his hair was spiked up with bells at the tips of each spike. Raika had seen him before from afar when she had been first brought to the Seireitei. He had been fighting with another captain. Setsuna looked at him and then stood up straight. 

"Captain Zaraki-san!" she said. Raika looked at her. 

"Hes your captain..." she whispered to her friend who nodded.

"Hes nicer then he looks" she whispered back.

"Ichigo...Is looking for you" the man said in a gruff voice as his eyes fell on young Raika. His eyes slowly fell to her sash where she had Zabimaru tucked. "He said bring both blades...What ever that means" Raika nodded. As she looked at Setsuna. The woman smirked and then pushed her forward.

"Go on don't leave him waiting!" she said brightly. Raika laughed and then started to walk towards the leaders office.

---

Ichigo sat in his office waiting for Raika. He figured now was better then ever to get her some real world training the leader of the Shigami looked down at his desk and frowned he almost missed having Zabimaru there he shrugged slightly as he then heard a knock at his door

"Come in..." he said lightly as he did a girl pushed open his door her hair was out of its normal ponytail he looked at her why did she look so familiar "Ahh...I see Zaraki found you" he said lightly as he stood up. Raika nodded slowly. 

"ya...hes kinda scary..." she said. Ichigo laughed slightly as she spoke. 

"Hes a battle whore...but other then that hes a nice guy" he smirked. Raika blinked slightly then nodded. " I wanted to take you to the human Realm...and get some training with hollows..." he said lightly to her. Her expressive eyes widened as he said that. 

"h-hollows...I don't like that idea" she said. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'll be right there to help if anything goes wrong" he laughed ruffling her hair. She sighed slightly and nodded.

"Alright." her voice didn't sound to willing but as long as she knew she wouldn't get killed.

"Oh and I want you to only use your Zanpakto...its not training if you rely on Zabimaru...he is not your Zanpakto so you will not get stronger if you use him." he said lightly. Her eyes widened even more as he said that

"B-but Ichigo-sensi I don't know how to use that blade..." she said lightly. Ichigo looked at her and then smiled but the smile was far from comforting.

" well your going to learn then" he laughed. She sighed slightly and then nodded he was the leader after all if he didn't know what was good for her he would of never suggested it. 


	6. Chapter Five: Hollow

Chapter five

Hollow

Raika stepped through the doorway to the human realm Ichigo having turned her into a Shigami her body was still in his office. He also was dressed in Shigami robes he to was not visible to the inhabitants of this realm. He looked around them everything seemed calm, but he knew that the moment they had stepped through they had attracted any nearby Hollows. His eyes where on the look out for anything out of the ordinary. Raika looked at him with a gentile frown. 

"Ichigo-sensi...how will we know a hollows around" she asked. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a look she had never seen he had suddenly become serious there was no hint of mischief in his face like normal.

"Hollows sense out beings with the highest spiritual energy...since I assume I'm it they will come to us" he said with a frown. Raika nodded slowly as she watched him. She had never seen the leader like this he was calm but alert. Suddenly she heard a deep howl so chilling she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"That is the howl of a hollow..." Ichigo said. She nodded slowly and pulled her dagger out of her sash she left the sheath tucked there only the blade part was in her hand. Ichigo looked at her then at her blade and frowned. If only she had a longer Zanpakto. Suddenly Ichigo was sent flying as a huge hallow went right through the wall near them. He stood up quickly. "Raika! You need to aim for its head take it out in one blow that way" he said the girl nodded and charged for the creature she jumped up and attempted to get her blade into its face mask. Suddenly she was thrown back and into a wall opposite them, as the hollow smirked its hand raise from where it had swatted at her. Ichigo winced slightly as he saw that he really didn't want to see Raika injured but she had to learn to fight.

"Get back up Raika and try again" he said to her. The hollow laughed shallowly.

"What do we have here two Shigami...My you will make a tasty lunch" it said. Ichigo glowered at it slightly. Raika stood back up and charged for the hollow again this time she dodged as it tried to swat at her at least she was learning. She aimed for its mask again this time the creature put a large clawed hand onto her and pushed her into the ground she let out a yell of pain. Ichigo Winced again he wanted her to do this herself but he knew that she was getting badly hurt now. 

"COME ON RAIKA!" he yelled looking at her from where he stood she looked at him then took her dagger and dug it deep into the creatures hand. It let out a howl and removed its hand.

"Damn you...I'll eat you first" it growled to Raika. The girl stood up her whole body was in pain but she had to make Ichigo proud he had taken his time to train her she needed to show him even with her Zanpakto so small she could win in a fight. She tried another approach this time. She scrabbled up the creatures arm like a cat then onto the top of it head it swatted at her trying to get her off. She jumped off and stuck her blade into the forehead her body weight ripped right down the mask splitting it in two. The creature then slowly disappeared. Raika Collapsed to the ground and looked at Ichigo.

"how was that Ichigo-Sensi..." she said Ichigo smiled he would of never thought to use that tiny blade that way. 

"That was really good Raika...you aren't hurt to badly?" he asked as she stood up.

"My whole body hurts..." she said lightly Ichigo nodded.

"Thats what happens when you get stepped on" he chuckled. She smiled up at him and winced slightly as she laughed. Ichigo frowned.

"Listen lets go back and get you healed up ok...then we will come back and try again this time try to avoid getting hit" he smiled. She nodded lightly. 

"Alright...that wasn't so bad...what are hollows anyways..." she asked lightly as she stood there Ichigo frowned at her.

"Hollows are Spirits who have lost there Hearts they feed on other souls trying to regain there heart...that why we have to fight them our zanpakto's can cleanse a hollow so it can go to the afterlife." his brown eyes looked down at her he then smiled lightly.

"wow...I didn't know the Zanpakto's where that important..." she said with wide eyes. She then nearly fell as she continued to stand Ichigo caught her and frowned lightly.

"Enough talk...You might have fractured a rib in that fight I'm surprised you finished it after getting stepped on like that...you may have more of a fighting spirit then you give yourself credit for" he looked at her kindly. Raika looked up at him the more time she spent with him the more she felt like he was someone she should look up to like a father. She had never known her true father her mother had told her he had run off before she was even born. Her mother despite that still said she loved him, she was always told by her mom that she looked just like her father.

---

Ichigo brought Raika into the healing room of Squad four. As he walked in a few people stopped to gawk at the man. Raika had passed out on the way there he hoped her first fight hadn't caused her to many injures outwardly she looked alright a few scrapes from the hollow batting her away. He was more worried about internal injures. A woman from the fourth squad lead him to a room where he could put Raika down. When he had put her there he turned to leave.

"Your not staying Kurosaki-san?" she asked. Ichigo looked at her with a frown and shook his head slowly.

"no...I'll come back later after shes been healed...but I'm afraid if I stay around here she might not get looked at" he said with a soft sigh. The woman blinked at him slightly and then frowned.

"Of course she will be..why would you say something like that Kurosaki-san?" she looked taken aback at his comment. Why wouldn't they heal this girl if he was around. He looked at the woman and smiled kindly at her.

"Your healer doesn't like me...I cant blame her but...well I have had to learn healing spells for myself because she refuses to treat me...unfortunately I think her hate for me might just extend to Raika since I am training her" he said lightly. The woman blinked at him, she couldn't see there healer as a vindictive woman that he was portraying her as. She was one of the nicest people she had ever met even if she was a bit of an airhead at time.

"I cant imagine that Kurosaki-san...Orahime would never refuse to treat someone" she said wide eyed. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. 

"Believe me...for what she thinks I did...I'm surprised she's only just refusing me treatment..." he sighed lightly then turned to leave. The woman watched after him what in the world could Orahime think he did that would be that bad.


	7. Chapter Six: Kokkaijinji The Bone Mirror

Authors note: Ok I just wanted to inform those who are reading this that I will not be able to post up a chapter a day I am a full time collage student who is Studying Physics as her major. However I will get up a chapter when ever I can mostly it will be on the weekends. /\/\ OK! Now that I warned you about that Time for you to read the next Chapter I have tried to cut out as many Typo's as possible, but there still may be a few.

Chapter Six

Kokkaijinji The Bone Mirror

Raika Felt her world go black as Ichigo took her back to the soul society. Her body no longer hurt in her mind. She felt like she was floating in nothing her eyes tried to find something but everything around her was so dark. Her hand closed on nothing as she groped through the darkness.

"W-where am I?" she said to no one in general. Not that there really was someone to talk to in this darkness. All her senses where deprived as she remained there.

"My name is Kokkaijinji...Say it!" a voice said from behind her she turned and saw nothing. 

"Kokkaijinji?" Raika asked the air.

"Say my name!" the voice said behind her sweetly. Raika turned and saw nothing again she was starting to feel on edge.

"Kokkaijinji..." she said softly to the nothing around her. She heard a shuffling and turned to see it she only caught the glint of something out of the corner of her eye.

"Say it...Say my name" the voice said again behind her once more. She stood there she didn't want to turn again knowing she would find nothing.

"Ko-kkai-jin...ji?" she stammered lightly.

"Say my name now!" the voice yelled it was a young voice almost a mirror of her own. 

"Kokkaijinji!" she yelled out. "I AM SAYING YOUR NAME!!" her fist clenched beside her side.

"Say It!" the voice yowled. Raika turned around to face the voice again. Suddenly her eyes fell on a girl she had large ripped fairy wings her long black hair was stringy and hung partially into her face. In her hands was a large oval mirror with bones around it's side. Her clothing was ripped and tattered and in some spots her skin and flesh was gone and only the bones where visible. On her feet where high buckle up platformed boots. She wore tattered and tone fishnet stockings over her legs.

"I don't understand..." Raika stared at her as she stood in front of her. she smirked slightly as she watched Raika

"Say my name!" the girl said darkly, her beautiful face was contorted with malice.

"Why! Why do I have to say your name!" Raika yelled. Her hand went to her waist and she found she had no blade to pull on the girl.

"Leave her alone!" A blue haired man said from behind her.

"SHE MUST SAY MY NAME!!!" the girl yowled.

"Raika, honey...wake up..." she heard a distant voice say.

---

Raika woke she was on the bed in the squad four healing room. She looked up and saw a kind face smiling at her the woman had long orange hair and a kind smile. 

"ahh your finally awake?" she asked lightly. Raika looked up at her with a small nod her body was no longer in pain. She sat up slightly to get a better look at the woman. "You had some internal bleeding and a few cracked ribs but you fine now" the woman smiled. 

"Who are you?" Raika asked lightly. The woman laughed and then nodded slowly.

"Right I should introduce my self...I am Orihime a Squad four lieutenant...The called me to heal you because of my abilities" she chuckled as she spoke Raika suddenly noticed two small Fairy like things on her shoulders. She nodded slowly as she looked at them. She felt safe around this woman she seemed to be a gentile soul. 

"Orihime-san...Kurosaki-san is here to talk with Raika-chan..." A black haired woman said she was the same squad member that had lead Ichigo to the room to put Raika there. Orihima's face suddenly became cold and Raika could no longer feel her warmth. Her eyes where no longer dancing with inner light. She stood up straight and turned with a curt nod as Ichigo walked in. Ichigo looked at her and sighed softly. As she left he turned to the woman and frowned.

"...see..." he muttered. The woman nodded slowly as she watched Orihime leave. Ichigo then walked over to Raika and smiled at her kindly.

"...so are you ready for more training Raika?" he asked with a smile. Raika nodded slowly.

"Ya...Ichigo..." she said slowly. "Why does she hate you...She was happy until you came in the room"

"It's a long story Raika...but she thinks I raped her..." Raika's eyes went wide as he said it. How could anyone believe that from him of all people he was nice.

"Wh-why?" she said suddenly. Ichigo sighed she could tell it was a sensitive subject with the man.

"...I'll tell you later Raika...your ok to leave here..." he said Raika nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed then stood up. She frowned lightly as he walked out of the room. Ichigo sighed lightly as he thought, he wished he could prove to Orihime that he hadn't done that, but then the perpetrator had been using his body. She had seen his body preform the act but it was not his soul that guided it. 

"I want to train you here for a little more before we go out again...that was a weak hollow and you just managed to defeat it." he frowned.

"Alright...Ichigo-sensi I hope I wasn't out of line..." she spoke softly. Ichigo sighed lightly and then looked at her over his shoulder.

"No its ok...Raika" he said with a light frown he then stopped lightly "Its just like I said its a long story...I would have to explain some thing to you" he looked at her. The girls eyes watched him lightly her eyes where a mystery to the leader. He knew he had seen them before but he couldn't put his finger on where.

"I wanna know Ichigo-sensi...but if you don't feel like telling me...I understand..." she frowned lightly "Lets just go train!" she said brightly with a smile as she walked forward quickly. Ichigo watched her and then nodded following her quietly. That day they trained for almost two hours before Raika became to tired to continue. When she left Ichigo she was smiling brightly. She got to her room and collapsed onto her sleeping mat.

(( OK DONT YELL AT ME FOR THIS CHAPTER T-T!!!! . ))


	8. Chapter Seven: Decay

Authors note: Wow I am so happy at how many fave's I have gotten Thank you everyone who is reading, I am starting to weave the rest of the story now so you might want to pay attention to what might seem like small things. This chapter is named for the new character that is introduced I really couldn't think of a better title -laughs-

Chapter Seven

Decay

A Shadow walked through the gates of the Seireitei. The only thing visible from the smoke and smog that surrounded him was a large Scythe. As he walked anyone who came in contact with his misty cover seemed to freeze. Around him floated smaller Sickles that seemed to hang heavy in the air. He walked down the streets of the compound a cloak covering his face.

---

A man Burst into Kurosaki's office. He looked white with fear as he pushed into the room. Ichigo looked up from his desk. 

"s-sir... Someone has entered the Seireitei!" he said huffing from his run from the outer walls to the inner area where the leader's office was. Ichigo stood up slowly and looked at him.

"How?" he asked darkly his eyes narrowed.

"He defeated the gate guard on the north entrance...He seems to be stunning anyone who come near him with some sort of mist..." Ichigo looked at him then sat back down. He went back to his work as if nothing had happened.

"S-s-sir?" the man stuttered. Ichigo sighed and looked at him slightly. 

"Listen...He's an old friend...so to speak...just don't bother him he's coming to see me no doubt" Ichigo said calmly as he went back to the paper in front of him reading it. Ichigo had to wonder why he wanted to be here. The being in question kept away from the soul reapers normally he was one of them but an outcast, someone who worked of his own accord. Ichigo had met him when he was still a captain. They had become friends of sorts because of one common thread.

"...Kurosaki-san...w-why...is he here?"the man asked Ichigo looked up from his work again

"I don't know...but he'll tell me more then likely when he gets here..."Ichigo said leaning slightly on his desk. "now...If you can leave me to my work...I have a lot to catch up I'm afraid if I don't Rukia will have my skin" he laughed lightly. The Shigami nodded slowly then left. On his way out the cloud of smoke passed him as the being walked past towards Ichigo's office. The door to Ichigo's office opened again this time smoke preceded it as it poured through the cracks. Ichigo looked up again from his work and then frowned at the being who entered. All he could really see was a large scythe. Slowly the smoky fog seemed to swirl around the room.

"...I would appreciate it if next time you warn me you are going to show up..." Ichigo said lightly to him.

"I apologize..." a young male voice said from the fog. " I had to warn you..." his voice was nothing more then a whisper.

"The darkness is building among the hollows..." He said Cryptically. Ichigo frowned and leaded back in his chair.

"Does this have anything to do with our old friend keran?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. The figure seemed to move furtively with in the confines of his Smokey realm.

"That bitch is not my friend..." slowly the smoke started to seethe and boil the scythes blade split in two and the misty smog seemed to be sucked with-in the handle of the weapon. The being that stood before his looked to be only nine years of age or less his body was clothed in soul reaper attire even though he was not technically one of them. And he also wore a black hooded cloak under it. His skin almost looked like it was coming off his face. There where already placed where all that could be seen was bone. "Do I have to remind you she did this to me!" he growled. Ichigo smirked and shook his head. 

"Yes yes...I know" he laughed.

"It's not funny!" the boy growled. "Anyways...I just came here to warn you...I am going" he glowered at Ichigo.

"Wait...Stay I wanna talk to you for a bit..." Ichigo held his hand up to the boy.

---

Raika was lost in her dreams, she wondered a blank and bleak landscape her feet pounding slowly on the ground. As she walked she felt like something was following her watching her with cold eyes. She shivered as she continued to walk quickening her pace now. She then heard it first a soft whisper on the air as something materialized in front of her. The whisper got louder as the thing pulled itself together from dust. 

"Sa..m..na.e" she heard only bits of the words as if the air was snatching it from her ears.

"Who are you?" she asked the figure pulling together before her suddenly it snapped into form of a black decaying fairy. Its lips moved wordlessly then as if the sound had been un-muted she heard its words again.

"Say my name!" it called at her its eyes cold and hard. 

"Y-you...again..." she said her eyes wide. The creature walked towards her menacingly.

"SAY MY NAME!" It screamed at her with a voice that was not of this world.

"NO!" Raika yelled back as she backed away from it. Suddenly her back hit a wall. She looked back it hadn't of been there before.

"SAY IT!!!! SAY MY NAME!!! SAY IT!!!" the creature was now face to face with her. The fairy grabbed her by the shoulders and she felt her body shaken violently. "CALL MY NAME!" the creature continued to yowl. Raika felt like her life was in grave danger as she felt her head pound onto the wall she could feel blood trickle down the back of her neck. Tears started to well up from the pain of her head continuing to hit the hard surface.

"SAY MY NAME!!!" the creature was still wailing at her. Raika couldn't quite remember the name she had said before.

"W-why are you doing this" she cried out as she felt like her consciousness was slipping away. What happened to you if you died in your sleep. Would you cease to exist. She wanted to live she didn't want to die.

"K-ko-k-kkai-jin-j-ji" she called out as best she could. She felt herself slipping away. Then suddenly she woke up on her mat there where tears in her eyes and she reached up to the back of her head as if expecting to find the wound there, but there was nothing. She curled up into a ball leaning against the wall in her room. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute. What was those dreams about that was the second one she had had.

"Kokkaijinji..." she whispered under her breath. She then stood up and changed into her Shigami robes before slipping her two swords into her sash and disappearing through her door. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Challange

Authors notes: SORRY!!!! I haven't put up anything in almost a week I just haven't been in a writing mood...you see I seem to have two muses one for writing XD and the other for Art...though I think my writing is much better then my art...anyways My writing muse is back so on with the story!

Chapter Eight

Challenge

Raika walked down to the Training room her and Ichigo normal used as she stepped in there she found that one of the captains was training a girl. She knew both of them as she entered the room she was suddenly hugged by the rambunctious Setsuna. The woman smiled brightly.

"RAIKA!!!!!" she yelled happily. "I was so worried! I saw Kurosaki-san bring you into the squad four healing room yesterday!!" she was holding on to Raika tightly as the girl blinked slightly her mind wasn't completely working yet it was still on that Scary Fairy.

"I-I'm fine Setsuna-san. He took me out to fight hollows...I wasn't as Ready as he thought I guess" Raika frowned. She had been hoping to find Ichigo here but of course he wouldn't have been. He had other things to attend to then look after her. She sometimes felt guilty for taking up his time. Why was it he had come into this room that day? Why had he chosen her out of everyone to train? she looked down at her hilt and her hand absentmindedly rested on the blade Zabimaru.

"Ohhh how reckless of him! Oh but hes still handsome!" Raika enjoyed the passion that Setsuna had she was always happy and expressive.

"Setsuna-chan...do you want to continue with training or are you going to continue yapping..." the captain in the room said. Raika looked at him and instantly felt like the room had constricted. It was Kenpachi Zaraki. The man was huge and really creeped the poor girl out.

"SORRY ZARAKI-SAN!" Setsuna said suddenly as she let go of Raika and ran back to the center of the room pulling her Zanpakto from her back where she stored it. As she did Zaraki looked at Raika then his eyes fell on to Zabimaru. Raika shielded it slightly from his view as he looked at her. Suddenly the man smirked and he charged at Raika the girls hand went not for the long Zabimaru but to her Smaller Zanpakto. She blocked his blade but barely her tiny dagger was no use against his sword. "CAPTAIN!!!" Setsuna said suddenly in shock at his actions. Raika hadn't done anything to warrant his going after her.

"Heh...Been wanting to challenge you Raika was it...Ichigo said your strong for a beginner Shigami... "His harsh voice said. Raika looked at him completely in shock she had never had another Shigami challenge her except when she was training with Ichigo. Suddenly Zaraki pulled his blade back and went for another strike at her she blocked again barely keeping his sword at bey. She could feel her feet slipping on the smooth floor underneath them. She didn't want to fight. He once again hit at her with another powerful blow this one nearly hitting her as she dodged to the side.

"Stop!" Setsuna called as she saw Raika almost get hit again as the girl threw herself away from the attack. Setsuna ran out of the room quickly. Raika felt like she had back in her dream helpless against him. He charged at her his sword raised high over his head. She jumped back again as he brought it down now she was up against a wall. Zaraki sent his blade once again to hit the girl this time she blocked his sword his her small dagger. Zaraki looked at her what was she doing using that tiny dagger when she could be giving him a real fight with Zabimaru. He pushed down harder on his blade and he hands slipped closer to her body. Raika closed her eyes as she felt his power behind the sword. Suddenly without thinking she heard herself call out one word.

"KOKKAIJINJI!!!!!" she screamed. It was a defense mechanism from her dreams it would make the evil go away but when she had screamed it out however she found in the real world it had a different effect. Zaraki did pull away but it was not because she had said the name. Instead he watched as the dagger in her hands morphed and it took on a new form. The weapon that was now in her hand was a long scythe that seemed to be constructed of bones. Zaraki smirked and charged at her this time she blocked with the handle of her scythe.

"Zaraki! Quit!" a sharp voice said from the door way. Ichigo Kurosaki had come to see what had happened after a distraught Setsuna had found him in his office. Zaraki looked up at him and frowned. "I'll give you a good fight later...Raika isn't near strong enough..." the tall man frowned then walked from the room.

"You better make it worth my wild...Kurosaki..."he growled. Raika watched as he left the stared down at the bone scythe in her hands. Ichigo walked in slowly and looked at her Zanpakto he then smirked slowly.

"...So...How long have you known your Zanpakto's name" he said looking at her lightly. Raika stared up at him from where she stood.

"Uh...I-I didn't know...that was it's name" she said slightly. Ichigo laughed softly and nodded.

"It's ok...so how did you find out then...I bet it was a dream right?" Ichigo spoke with such kindness to Raika that the girl couldn't help but feel at home around him.

"Ya...this Fairy with black wings kept on yelling at me to say Kokkaijinji...then she grabbed my shoulders and started banging me into the wall..." she whimpered slightly as she said it. Ichigo frowned her Zanpakto sounded like it was uneasy about something to be in such a hurry for a release. He watched Raika lightly wondering if she was in danger then she saw Raika's hand rest on Zabimaru and he laughed.

"I see...Your Zanpakto is jealous of Zabimaru" he said still laughing.

"W-What! Why?" she asked looking at the scythe in her other hand. Ichigo pointed to her hand on Zabimaru.

"Do you do that often...rest your hand on Zabimaru..." he asked. Raika looked at her hand and frowned.  
"...I didn't even know I had done it this time..." she sighed. "I didn't mean to make my Zanpakto Jealous..." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Don't worry about it just don't start favoring Zabimaru..." he said seriously. Raika nodded slowly then looked at her Zanpakto.

"How do I...Umm turn this back" she held up the Scythe she didn't want to have to carry around such a large blade all the time.

"You know...I don't know..." he said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "My Zengetsu is a full time release Zanpakto..."

"C-could mine be" she said with a sweatdrop. Ichigo frowned and looked at it the scythe was almost as tall as he was. It was completely out of proportion for the girl. Suddenly Raika spoke.

"Umm Kokkaijinji can you turn back to the dagger?" she said out loud. Suddenly the blade became a dagger again she smiled brightly and tucked it into her sash.


	10. Chapter Nine: Keran Novadalwen Jaxsom

Authors Notes: ok I am sure some of you reading know Japanese but I have noticed I use quite a few Japanese name modifiers. So heres for those of you who don't know them.

San- Mr/Mrs/Miss  
Chan- (Female) younger female, overly friendly (ie lovers and or really good friends) Can also be an insult when used on a male.  
Kun/Tsu-(male) younger boy and overly friendly (ie lovers and or really good friends)Can be used as an insult when the person is higher or as high status as you.  
Sensi- Teacher

Sama- leader/prince/princess

Hope that helps a bit also in this one some one say Ja ni I am not sure if that Is how it is spelt but it means bye in Japanese.

Chapter Nine

Keran Novadalwen Jaxsom

A red haired figure walked with in the shadows of the buildings. She seemed to float more then walk as she continued to move slithering through the darkened area's a smirk came over her face.

"Now where are you Ichigo-chan" she said softly.

---

Raika sat in Ichigo's office as she sat there she watched him and a black haired woman talk she listened quietly to them. The woman had come in only moments before. 

"Ichigo...really my squad needs a captain...you cant keep us captainless forever..." The woman said slightly frustrated her fellow squad members had asked her to talk with Ichigo. Most people who knew both of them knew they where mates after all they shared the same sleeping quarters.

"I know Rukia...and I think I know who..." Ichigo said with a slightly mischievous smirk on his face. He stood up as Raika watched him the girl was slightly nervous to be sitting here listening to this conversation, however she was curious as to who Ichigo would make captain of his old squad thirteen.

"Really thats great Ichigo...does he have a Bankai?" she asked looking much happier then when she had entered the room. Ichigo looked at her and chuckled

"Of sorts...Raika..." he turned to the young girl she looked at him and stood up expecting him to ask her to leave for the time being. She started for the door and Ichigo stopped her. "Where are you going Captain of squad 13..." he said smirking. Raika's eyes widened and she turned to look at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

"W-what?" she muttered. Rukia also stared at Ichigo as if he had lost his mind.

"You have got to be kidding me Ichigo! She's a new recruit she hasn't even had time in a squad let alone a captain..." she said Ichigo looked at Rukia and smiled kindly at her.

"no but then neither did I and it turned out well...anyways you'll be hard pressed to find someone with her power...shes not only able to wield her's to Shikai...but she can put Zabimaru in Bankai..." he said lightly.

"Y-yes but...they wont listen to her!" Rukia said growling at Ichigo sometimes he was completely reckless about these things. 

"Ichigo-sensi...I-I don't think I can accept that...I couldn't even fight a hollow with out getting injured..." Raika spoke up softly. Ichigo looked at her and frowned lightly.

"Raika when I first fought the hollows I got as badly beat up as you did sometimes worse but I always won...I think you will find the same applies to you..after all we are more alike then you think" he said kindly. Rukia stared at him she had to wonder what he was playing at. This girl was to young and inexperienced to become a captain.

"If she is you choice Ichigo then I will go back and tell my squad they have a leader..." Rukia said lightly. Ichigo smiled at her softly and nodded.

"Thank you Rukia...don't worry you will do fine" he looked at Raika. She gulped slightly then nodded slowly.

"I really don't want this Ichigo-sensi but if you have confidence in me I have no choice but to accept..." she said softly.

"you will be escorted to your new quarters...or if you wish they are with the other captain quarters you can find it yourself..." Ichigo spoke softly to her. Raika nodded and then turned to leave. Ichigo watched her leave and then chuckled slightly to himself. She would be put through the test sooner or later by the other captains but he knew she would succeed every fight that was thrown at her. As he sat there he heard a shuffling behind him. Rukia had already left that meant there was only one person it could be.

"Keran Jaxsom...must you spy on me so late at night..." he said lightly. As he did a red haired woman seemed to form from the shadows behind him. She smirked then suddenly it turned into a bright smile.

"Long time no see! Ichigo-chan!" the womans voice was like bells but there was a slight edge to it as if she had drilled into your head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Chan..." Ichigo muttered slightly. The woman grinned darkly then sat in front of him where Raika had been sitting.

"Sure thing Ichigo-kun" she said running a hand through her long blood red hair. It fell all the way to her ankles and two pieces hung in front of her ears framing her face. Her short bangs where trimmed evenly and seemed to curl under slightly. But the most interesting feature of the woman was her icy blue eyes. Ichigo sighed slightly she was the only one who could still get under his nerves.

"So...I take it your here for a reason...Raika maybe" he muttered. Keran shook her head enthusiastically. She was currently wearing a soul reapers robes but Ichigo knew better the woman was nothing like them. She was something much different.

"Nope! Who's Raika?" she said looking clueless. Ichigo frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Nothing why are you here...thought you said you wouldn't bother us last time you left?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned playfully.

"Oh did I say that ohh bad keran lying like that." she giggled. Ichigo knew this was all an act there was something deeper in this woman's sudden reappearance. "I am off duty now so I decided why not visit my old friend..." she said slinging her legs over the arm of her chair. She was a beautiful young woman tall slender with a perfect figure.

"What...do you not like me anymore" she looked at him her shoulder raised slightly in a seductive manner. Ichigo frowned lightly.

"Keran me and Rukia are together..." he said shortly she was already starting to get on his nerves.

"Ya I figured as much...ahh well you where just so cute...to bad..well I must be going Ja ni for now" she said brightly then disappeared right in front of his eyes. His frown he had been wearing the whole time deepened. If she was hanging around there must be something up keran never just showed up for a chat.


	11. Chapter Ten: Calling All Captains

Authors notes: ok this one I went a little long with because I just was having so much fun with the captains. Also you know its funny with my open office when ever I type captain it shows in blue captainless XD I only used the word once. But anyways, theres a character that Ichigo calls seven his real name is Kai Hichi but Ichigo inverts the name to the Japanese way of saying it Hichi Kai witch translates to seven soul but I though I should warn you his first name is Kai not Hichi XD.

Chapter Ten

Calling All Captains

Raika woke in her new quarters she had a larger four poster bed and a desk other then that is was bare because she did not keep many items. Zabimaru lay on her desk along with Kokkaijinji the blades both where sheathed. As she stood up she found clothing place by her bed it was the captains uniform. The white jacket like top peace was the only big difference from the uniforms worn by other Shigami. She really didn't want to put it on this was all to sudden for her. Why had Ichigo-sensi made her a captain did he really think she had that much power. She was weak compared to him and Zaraki they had both shown how much stronger they where then her, and as for the other captains she was sure they could easily win her in a fight. She wasn't strong enough to be a captain. She had just barley gotten her Kokkaijinji to Shikai. True she had Zabimaru but Ichigo-sensi had warned her not to rely on that blade. The more she saw the blade though the more she wanted to use him in a fight again the last time hadn't been to long ago had it a couple of days but she was still itching to use it. Maybe it was because Zabimaru felt so powerful in her hands as if she could do anything. Maybe if she had used him when fighting the hollow she wouldn't of gotten injured. She stood up and slipped her new robes on with a sigh she then walked over to Zabimaru and picked up the blade gently.

"Why do you work for me...I am greatfull and all...but I am not your Shigami..." she whispered. As she did she felt something brush up against her leg she turned and saw Zabimaru's form. The baboon like creature with the snake tail it looked at her slightly.

"I like you Raika...I like working with you that is why I work for you...the moment you touched my sword I knew I had to help you...you where so hesitant to hold a sword...I had to show you how..." it said looking at her with a soft look on its face. Raika nodded slowly she could understand that. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked over she saw the dark fairy with its slightly decaying features.

"I had to help...my god can you get any mushier...why don't you stay away from my Shigami..." the fairy hissed. Raika sweatdropped Ichigo was right her Zanpakto was jealous of Zabimaru.

"P-please...I don't want you two fighting..." she said softly. Zabimaru nodded slowly but Kokkaijinji only glowered still.

"Fine...but you better use me more then him you hear me Raika..." she said darkly. Raika nodded slowly.

"O-of course Kokkaijinji..." she said as kindly as she could. Then both figures disappeared. She picked up both of her swords she placed Kokkaijinji where she was visible on her hilt just in front and to the right. While she placed Zabimaru tucked behind her white captains top robe to the left. She walked to her door slowly and opened it when she did she found Rukia standing in front of her.

"Captain Tonari...Ichigo wants to see you... along with the rest of the captains..." she said in a formal manner. She then smiled softly " Listen...I cant believe Ichigo so recklessly made you a captain but I will do everything in my power to make the rest of the squad listen to you...by the way I am your lieutenant..." she said lightly to the younger girl.

"Thanks Kuchiki-san...but could you please call me Raika..." she said lightly wondering what Ichigo wanted all the captains form. More then likely it was to announce her promotion. She wasn't to happy about that idea but at least she knew Kuchiki-san was on her side

"Alright Raika-san but you have to call me Rukia" she smiled mischievously at her. Raika smiled brightly and nodded. Rukia couldn't help but smile back she looked over her young captain wondering how well she would fit the role in the end. It was then she noticed something the girl looked oddly familiar was it her hair or her eyes maybe both. "Well come one you don't want to keep Ichigo waiting...plus some of the other captains frown on lateness of there own rank...you wanna make a good impression" She said Raika nodded and started to walk with her. As she walked a few people turned to stare at her. She remember them staring at her before because she was a laughing stock but now it was different not respect for her, but for her rank only. 

"Rukia-san...you knew Ichigo when he was younger didn't you?" Raika spoke quietly. Rukia looked over her shoulder and frowned lightly.

"Well...ya I've know him since he was a teenager...its not like we where childhood friends though" she said looking at Raika. The girl had such a regal posture even though she was feeling put upon. Rukia had been told she had the same posture. "He was a real loud mouth back then...always causing me problems" she said with a laugh. Raika looked at her then slowly smiled again.

"Wow I would of never thought it...he seems so calm and collected now" Rukia nodded as she said it.

"Ya...I think leadership mellowed him out a great deal." Raika bit her lips slightly as she thought about it people told her she was to mellow now. Would leadership mellow her out more. She shook her head to get the thought out then rested her hand on Zabimaru's hilt. they soon reached Ichigo's office when she stepped in all the other captains where there including Zaraki who had challenged her only the day before. His eye that didn't have an eye patch on slowly fell on her and a smirk crossed his face. The other captains where standing around one with long black hair she recognized him as the leader of the Kuchiki family she had only seen him once before but he had been popular with the girls she had often heard them giggling about him in the lunch area. One of the other captains caught her eye because oh how odd he appeared something like a demented cyber clown. She shuddered slightly and hoped it wasn't to noticeable.

"So your the new captain hmm...well your a little young but welcome..." another black haired man said he was slightly unshaven and his hair was tied back in a ponytail it was wavy over his captains robes he was wearing a Japanese kimono.

"Guess I don't have the title of the youngest captain anymore..." a silver haired boy who look to be 13 or 14 said. He had a grin on his face but it was slightly unsettling to Raika. A blond haired man next to Ichigo smirked. His hair fell into his face and was cut in a wolf cut.

"My my...the poor child is afraid of us..." he said it wasn't a mocking tone rather he meant to be kind.

"I am not Afraid" Raika lied standing as tall as she could.

"Of course my mistake...Raika-chan" he smirked Ichigo watched him and frowned. 

"Seven...thats enough please...Raika-san is just on edge you of all the captains should know that...you where put as a captain just after I was...to take over captain Isens spot." Ichigo frowned. The blond looked at him with a frown.

"How many time do I have to tell you I am not Seven my name is Kai..." he frowned. Raika watched them with the other captains one of the few other females in the group put he hand gently on Raika's shoulder. 

"Don't worry there always like that..." she said lightly. 

"Your squad fours captain aren't you?" Raika asked lightly. the woman nodded lightly and smiled.

"Yes you already met my lieutenant Orihima-san...its too bad she saw you with Ichigo...as much as I sometimes dislike our leader I cannot believe he would do what she said he did..." the woman said kindly. Raika nodded slowly and looked at the group Ichigo and the man named kai where still argueing over his name.

"Seven you know perfectly well why I call you that..not only is your personality fragmented in seven pieces but are you not Hichi Kai_ (seven soul_" he laughed. Kai rolled his eyes lightly.

"What ever...I am starting to think I need a drink thanks to you Kurosaki..." he glowered at Ichigo.

"His personality is fragmented..." she said her eyes wide captain Kuchiki looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes..." he said simply. Raika looked up at him something about him made her uneasy she then heard something a growling it was coming from Zabimaru.

_'LET ME AT HIM!!!! I WILL TEAR HIM APART!!' _the blade screamed only she was able to hear it however the others where all watching as Ichigo got Kai in a head lock. She heard someone comment that Kai was the only one who hadn't fought Ichigo yet, but that didn't matter to her much right now as she heard Zabimaru Scream in anger.

'wh-whats wrong...Zabimaru' she said in her head to him.

'_He's my problem! He's the one who killed Renji!! That damn dog Kuchiki!' _Zabimaru growled darkly at her. Raika looked at the tall black haired man. He killed another soul reaper, how come he was still here as a captain how could he get out of something like that.

Short Shot

What is a short shot?: well it's a short script form interlude about things that I think is funny but that I don't necessarily want to add into the main story. These are like those little bonus manga chapters at the end of a few mangas anyways thought I would regal you with one of them.

Reaper boy (don't remember him look back at chapter seven decay): This is a boring day...sighs as he sits out side the walls of the Seireitei.

Voice: Meow meow cat goes meow..lovely lovely rainy day!

(Reaper boy turns and sees a red head with blue eyes walking past him suddenly he twitches in anger)

Reaper boy: YOU!!!!!!!

Keran(aka voice XD): Huh? Do I know you?

(Reaper boy charges for her and she doges nimbly pulling off a back flip)

Reaper boy: RAWR!!!

Keran: you don't look familiar...cocks her head to one side.

Reaper boy: twitches as he glowers at her Y-you...d-don't...r-remember what you DID TO ME!!!!!!!!! he pulls off his hood to show decaying flesh DOES THIS SHAKE YOUR MEMORY!!!

Keran:hmmm...your ugly...and decaying... pokes his shoulder

Reaper boy: THATS IT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!

Keran: disappears

Reaper boy:...

Narrator: thus refueled his obsession with killing the red haired woman XD


	12. Chapter Eleven: Seven

Authors note: this chapter and the next where originally one chapter but my OCD wont let me do such a long chapter compared to the others Cheers Yay OCD --;; but anyways it has been broken into two Seven and Whip of the Sanketail I wanted to introduce Kai Hichi with a bang so thats what I did. XD anyways enjoy!

Chapter Eleven  
Seven

Ichigo had finally let the captains go on there way once they where all introduced to Raika. The girl was the first to leave feeling uncomfortable there. Her light blond hair was starting to work its way from her ponytail one piece hung right into her face as she walked. Suddenly she saw a form streek out from behind a corner it was Setsuna the woman tackled her down to the ground clinging to her.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I cant believe it Raika!!" she said to the new captain. Raika looked at her and frowned lightly.

"Its nothing Setsuna..." the young girl said. Setsuna looked at her scathingly.

"Nothing are you kidding me!! Seriously Raika!!" she pounced on the girl again and pinned her there. "this is a huge honor...it means your on par with some of the best! And not only that you have Kurosaki-san's old squad!" the girl said happily. Raika sweatdropped as she was held there by the much taller and heavier woman.

"Now really how did this happen a captain being held down by a mere squad member...to think I am the same level as you...Tonari-san was it?" a man with blond hair in a short wolf cut said his eyes watching her. "How depressing" he seemed different from before not as kind and more haughty.

"Umm...Yes...Setsuna please get off me..." she muttered to her friend with a pleading look. Setsuna looked at the blond haired captain and frowned. 

"You leave Raika-chan alone!" she said as she got off of Raika. Raika sweatdropped slightly.

"Chan...such an informal address don't you know you must address a captain as San at least" he hissed darkly at her his face twisted into a scowl.

"hey...Captain Hichi...please she is my friend don't berate her so harshly.." Raika spoke up as she stood up. He looked at her and then growled. 

"You will stay out of my business...I am still your senior Tonari-chan..." he hissed. Setsuna growled at the Captain when he called her chan.

"How dare a captain be so rude to another captain! Seriously...you need to apologias to her" she said darkly. Captain Hichi looked at her and then laughed.

"Now really...what can you do to me..." he said his voice was suddenly kind again like the first time she had met him his face becoming gentile. "you are a beautiful woman Setsuna..but I do not think you could kill me with such beauty" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"EWW! That is to creepy!!!" Setsuna said pulling her hand away as quickly as she could and wiped in onto her pants. Raika watched his sudden change in personality and frowned. Was this what they meant by his personality being fragmented. It almost seemed like she had seen at least two different people if not three.

"Captain Hichi...Ichigo said you personality is fragmented...did he mean you have split personality disorder?" she asked gently. The man looked at the young girl then grinned softly.

"Yes of course I have seven personalities dwelling in my body...you are a beautiful girl yourself Raika" he tried to take her hand but she pulled it away and glowered.

"...now thats sick..." she said looking at Setsuna who looked like she was about to pound his face in.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled. Captain Hichi blinked lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"I apologize...that was just one of my personalities...he calls himself lust a lot of the time" The captain sighed regretfully.

"...then what do you call yourself..." Raika looked at him she was slightly curious about the man now.

"Me...I am envy...you are lucky to be whole in your personality as for me I have been fragmented for sometime now..." he sighed and looked slightly pathetic. Setsuna watched him and patted him on the back slightly.

"Oh come on its probably not that bad is it!" she said brightly.

"You are such a happy spirit...I wish I could be like that " he frowned and sighed again walking away from them. As he did suddenly his face changed again and it was the dark scowl from before suddenly without warning he pulled his Zanpakto from his sash where he kept it Raika had little time to pull out her own dagger.

"What the hell!" she said suddenly. The mans face looked furious at her. 

"DAMN YOU!!! YOU DON'T DISERVE TO BE A CAPTAIN!!!" the man yelled angerly. Raika could only guess what this personality was named wrath. He suddenly pulled back and lunged at her again she skidded away suddenly then looked at the small sword in her hands. 

'_use me I am more useful I have a longer reach Raika!' _Zabimaru said in her head her free hand that wasn't holding Kokkaijinji went to her belt behind her captains robes she pulled out Zabimaru Captain Hichi looked at the blade and his eyes widened.

"two Zanpakto's...well...maybe I should take that one form you give me your second Zanpakto!" he said lunging for Zabimaru she caught his with Kokkaijinji while she pulled Zabimaru away from him.

"you cant have him!" she growled Captain Hichi put a hand to his cheek where she had caught him.

"OH NO YOU HAVE MARRED MY PERFICTION!!" the man yowled as his eyes narrowed. Raika looked at him there was another one Vanity. It seemed his seven personalities mirrored the seven deadly sins. He suddenly charged her with his Zanpakto and caught her on the shoulder. Setsuna stared at the two her eyes where transfixed on the two swords Raika was handling. Could she really be using two Zanpaktos. Suddenly she watched as the tall male captain called forth his Zanpaktos name.

"Chill! Sekisetsu!" he yelled suddenly the blade became a ice like Scimitar. Raika's eyes widened wasn't this against the rules captains and lieutenants where not to release there weapons into Shikai on another Shigami.

"I bet you didn't know we are allowed to do this for only one reason...to challenge the appointment of a captain...if another captain can defeat a newly appointed captain then that captain will be demoted again and a new one put in there place" Captain Hichi said darkly. Raika's eyes widened and she then looked at her two swords. She then made up her mind.

"Kokkaijinji! Reflect" she yelled

'_please Raika let me fight to!' _Zabimaru said she looked at the other sword as her first turned into a long six foot scythe.

'I want to keep an ace up my sleeve Zabi" she said mentally to the sword as she tucked it away into its sheath again.

"I see so only one of those is a Zanpakto the other must be for show then..." Captain Hichi said. Raika looked at him at least she would have a bit of an advantage when she needed it as long as he thought Zabimaru was a normal sword. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Whip of the Snaketail

Chapter twelve

Whip of the Snaketail

"GO RAIKA!!! KICK HIS ASS!" Setsuna yelled at her friend from where she stood. Raika looked over her shoulder and nodded. Suddenly she felt Kai charge for her she looked back and barely blocked the blow. His face was fixed with that menacing look of wrath. He suddenly brought his scimitar across her chest. She was able to block it and then slashed at him with the end of the scythe.

"Such an unwieldy weapon..." Kai smirked. He was right it was much to big of a weapon for her she was having a hard time doing anything other then blocking.

'_cut me some slack...you haven't learned to use me right Raika!" _her Kokkaijinji growled at her. She nodded slowly.

'sorry Kokkaijinji...its just I have to show Ichigo-sensi that he made the right choice in me..." she said lightly. To her sword. Suddenly she had to block another attack from Kai as he aimed for her she felt the blade however sting into her left hand. He has nicked her knuckles with the blade the cut felt like it was burning with iciness.

"Heh...careless..once my blade nicks you your body will start freezing from that point out... although I would of preferred a deeper cut it works faster that way" he said she looked down at her hand it was already starting to stiffen the cold was nearly unbearable. Her eyes widened slowly as she tried to bury it into her robes to warm it. "You have about ten minutes before you freeze completely and you heart stops theres no warming it by normal means the only way it will stop is if my Shikai drops." his voice was deadly calm and cocky. She looked at him her eyes wide. She would die that thought had yet to cross her during this whole time death. She pulled her frozen hand up and looked at it the nerves where numb she couldn't feel anything in her hand. She didn't want to die she then dropped her Kokkaijinji's Shikai.

'I am sorry Kokkaijinji...but...I have to win this and I still cant use you as well as I would like' she said to it as her hand reached for Zabimaru for once she didn't hear complaints from the sword.

'_I understand...Raika...even if you do not use me to win this fight...I don't want you to die on me'_ she said Raika pulled out the sword Zabimaru from its sheath and looked at Kai.

"Ten minutes...before I freeze to death...then I need to get serious with you" she said lightly "Zabimaru! Roar!" she yelled suddenly the blade in her hand morphed and became a toothed segmented blade. Kai stared at her as she held it in front of her with her good right hand. 

"...Zabimaru..." he said staring at the sword. "Now I see why Ichigo-san was so willing to make one so young a Captain...you are able to use another's Zanpakto...tell me witch one is yours...and witch one did you get from another..." he said as he charged for her his blade held forward as he tried to stab he she blocked with Zabimaru grabbing his blade between two of the teeth of the blade. She then ripped backwards and the sword flew from his hand.

He suddenly jumped up and flipped over her head she didn't have enough time to recover her self to hit him she turned as he grabbed his sword it landed in his hand nearly perfectly Raika glowered at him. She flicked her wrist with the sword still in her hands the segments suddenly ripped apart from each other they where connected by what seemed to be thin strings of metal the weapon could now double as a whip. Raika looked at it the cold was already almost half way up her lower arm. She flicked the swords handle hard and Zabimaru lashed out at Kai. The man jumped to avoid her attack, but it caught him by the leg one of the teeth burying into his leg. Kai let out a growl of pain and suddenly his face went dark.

"DAMN YOU!!!!" he yelled she yanked him down and he fell to the ground his Zanpakto skidding across the ground. She looked down at it in front of her. Her eyes narrowed there was something in her eyes a cool calculation.

"Drop your Shikai and I wont hurt you anymore..." she said as she got in front of his sword he smirked and grabbed at the ground as he went to stand up. In one swift movement he threw it into Raika's face the girl was suddenly blinded by sand as she stumbled back. Kai grabbed his blade and then cut into her shoulder

"Three minutes..." he said as he stood up his face was a cold glare. "Your going to have to kill me before I will drop my Shikai for you!" he hissed. Raika looked down at her shoulder and then charged forward quickly lashing out with Zabimaru she no longer was the kind girl from before there was something different in her face as she fought now. It was a cold look devoid of kindness. Kai tried to block her lashes but one of the two got through. Zabimaru pulled back together into her hand Kai now had a huge gash in his chest blood poured from the wound but he was still standing. He looked at the wound in his chest.

"...my body..." he said almost sniffling. Raika watched him hoping he would see reason and stop this but that was a long shot. Instead the blond man charged forward the blood dripped to the floor as he ran staining his white captains robes "BANKAI!" he yelled. Suddenly his sword changed shape again this time it became toothed and ragged looking more like icicles then a sword around them both the air became colder and seemed to chill Raika to the bone. The girl looked around her it seemed to be snowing but the snow never touched the ground. She looked at the new shape this was his Bankai form she had only seen Zabimaru's before.

Her eyes where wide witch shock suddenly the flakes of snow around her started to morph into larger and larger icicles. They flew at her quickly she was only able to doge a few as the rest ripped through her flesh. She started to bleed from the wounds as she looked down at her arm however she found that it was now mobile again. Her shoulder was bleeding as well a fresh volley started to appear again. She pulled out Kokkaijinji quickly and spoke her name loudly Zabimaru fell to the ground with a clatter as she spun her long scythe it blocked all of the icicles this time around. She then gather up Zabimaru and flicked her wrist Bankai's where taxing and if she could only keep him in the form he would use up all of his spiritual pressure.

All she really needed to do to win this was knock him out right. Her two weapons where now in hand Zabimaru lashed at Kai the man was able to block one but a second and third hit him on both shoulders. The blood continued to pour from his wounds. His eyes where already starting to go unfocused from the combination of power and blood loss. She would only have to hold out for a little while longer she was thrown another volley of glass sharp ice. She dodged most of it but one ripped through her leg. She had long ago stopped feeling the pain from her wounds however. She glowered at him as he continued to stand there but as she watched she saw him almost fall from his standing position. He was doing everything he could just to stand. As the two stood there she watched as Kai slowly fell to the ground and his Bankai disappeared his sword clattered to the ground. Raika then fell to her own knees the wound over her body almost like gunshots over took her.

"Set...suna...go get Orihime-san..." she said as she fell forward onto her hands fighting to stay conscious both Kokkaijinji and Zabimaru has gone back to there base forms and where on the ground next to her. Setsuna who had been watching the whole time nodded and took off running for the squad four lieutenant Raika was bleeding almost as badly as Kai but she remained conscious until Orihime got there.

"Heal him first..." she said before passing out completely. Orihime looked down at the young Captain she had heard the girl had been made one but she didn't believe it, but there she was in her captains robes witch where red with blood her blond hair had blood flecked through it as well. Setsuna was behind her looking worried.

"What happened..." Orihime asked as she walked over to Kai who had lost the most blood. 

"He challenged her...for her captain position...and she won..."Setsuna said slowly as she looked down at her friend.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Shadows

Authors note: Ok originally I had this story as humor /supernatural but it became more serious then I had planned so I have changed it to Drama/Supernatural...BTW has anyone ever seen a chow hound of a cat...she's currently begging for a piece of my cheese bread! I blame my mother for feeding her when she eats --;;. anyways there is another short shot here because I was reading the Shinigami womens Association...DAMN CAT!!! she Is continuing her obsession with my food --;;; I just had to swipe her off my laptop...anyways I was reading it and she had a thanksgiving chapter and I thought a thanksgiving short shot would be funny XD. Ohh also theres one thing I want to say PLEASE REVIEW T-T I wanna see those reviews

Chapter Thirteen

Shadow's

Two Figures from two different areas had been watching the fight one was a young boy clad in a black hooded robes with only his Shigami robes underneath. His large Scythe in hand as he watched Raika's fight she had been an awesome combatant something about her peeked his curiosity. He jumped away quickly to talk with someone. The other figure was Kenpachi Zaraki he smirked as he watched what the girl had done. Ichigo had told him awhile ago she had two zanpakto's but now that he saw it for himself he wanted to challenge her again. If only Ichigo hadn't interfered in his last fight.

"She's good Ken-chan!" he heard Yachiro his lieutenant say she was clinging to his shoulder. Her bright pink hair framed her face. Zaraki looked at her and grinned mischievously

"Ya...your right Yachiro..." he said in his gruff voice. He watched as the fourth squad lieutenant attended to her wounds. He looked at Captain Hichi the man had always been quite the annoyance.

"I see why Ichi didn't go with convention in making her a captain...if she had been put up for placement nobody would of voted her in...Right Zaraki!" Yachiro smiled brightly. Kenpachi nodded slowly.

"She's strong Zary-chan! You gonna fight her ehh?" a voice said behind the two. Zaraki had heard that voice a couple of times before and really didn't want to deal with its owner. He turned around and spotted the woman she was tall slender with long blood red hair that was pulled back into a braid today her crystal blue eyes seemed to spark with inner amusement.

"...Why...are you wearing a captains uniform...keran..." Zaraki glared as he saw her outfit. It was a captains uniform on the back rather then a squad insignia there was two letters in a circle K and J. Keran smirked. 

"So Zary-chan 'members me I feel soo lucky Kiichi!!" she said brightly as she walked up to him she ran her figure over his chest slightly "Its good to see you again..." she smirked. He shook his head and frowned.

"Sorry can't say the same..." he growled.

"Hey! Long Haired girl leave Ken-chan alone really your very rude" Yachiro said glowering at her. Keran looked at Yachiro and then smirked.

"Oh...I see didn't noticed you there...right...I forgot Zaraki-san prefers little girls..." she said running a hand through her bangs. "Look me up when you want someone a little more mature...Zaraki..." she then seemed to disappear as Zaraki tried to catch her.

"Damn...She gets on my nerves.." Kenpachi said darkly. Yachiro nodded in agreement. When Zaraki looked back at where Raika and Kai had been both where no longer there. "Well looks like I am going to have to wait awhile longer before I can challenge here again.." he said

---

"Ichigo...It seems someone already challenged your placement of Raika do you think it was a good idea now" Rukia said as Ichigo sat in his desk he looked up from his work and sighed slightly.

"Did she win?..." he asked sounding slightly curious. Rukia blinked and then frowned.

"Yes but she got pretty badly injured in the process your being so reckless I don't care what you think she can handle this is to much..." she said harshly Ichigo stood up and smirked slightly. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm gently around her waist and looked down at her.

"Rukia...don't you remember...people use to say that to those who trained me...to Urahara and Yourich" Ichigo said to her. Rukia's face flushed red she hated when he did this she always felt like she wanted to scream.

"But...Ichigo..." she protested.

"are you still talking..." he said shortly as he looked down at her and then kissed her deeply. She pushed away from him slightly.

"DAMN IT ICHIGO!...now is not the time for that!" she growled. Ichigo sighed and put his hands behind his head with a frown.

"Cant blame a man for trying...anyways...I don't think right now its a good idea to have a squad without a captain...there are some troublesome reports I have been filing recently..." he sighed. He picked up a piece of paper off his desk and handed it to Rukia. She took it and her eyes widened.

"H-have..there been that many..." she said looking at Ichigo. The orange haired man nodded slowly. 

"Unfortunately yes...it seems like the newer Shigami are being picked off by the hollows..we've had 10 deaths in the past weak..." Rukia looked at Ichigo in shock.

"W-why hasn't anyone else noticed this..." she said Ichigo frowned and sighed. 

"I've been trying to keep it on the down low...but what it comes down to right now...either they are getting stronger...or we are getting weaker and either way we need all of our squads to have captains..." he said lightly. Rukia nodded slowly he was right a squad with out a captain was useless. "and of course thats not the only warning sign Rukia...shes back...keran" he said lightly.

"WHAT! Why is she back..." Rukia glowered at Ichigo. The leader of the Shigami's shrugged.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me...she's been hanging around however because I can always feel her...I am surprised you haven't sensed her already she has very distinct spiritual pressure..." she said. Now that he mentioned it she could feel the woman even from the middle of the seireitei she was somewhere near the out skirts. 

"This isn't good is it Ichigo...With keran hanging around who knows whats going on...did you happen to ask her about Raika?" she asked now she was slightly curious about Ichigo theory.

"I asked her if that was the reason she was here...I kinda hoped she would say yes...but she didn't know her...it could be her playing blond though you know how she gets when she wants to keep her secrets safe" he sighed. Rukia nodded her and Ichigo where probably the only two in both the soul society and the living world to know what keran was. The woman had showed up right before Ichigo had come to save her from her execution, and would keep her company up in the repentance room when she had been waiting to be executed the girl had actually given her a bit of hope.

"...well...looks like right now we can only sit and wait...right Ichigo..." Rukia said lightly. Ichigo nodded.

"For now lets just...have some fun" he smiled as he walked up to her and pushed her to the wall kissing her on the neck.

"I-Ichigo...s-stop.." she said but didn't fight him.

**Short Shot**

(Zaraki sits in his room as Yachiro stands by the door)

Yachiro: hmmm...wonder what ichi is thinking about this thanksgiving thing...

(Zaraki glowers slightly as he stands up.)

Zaraki:...Why do I have to participate in this...play...thing

(he glowers down at the costume he has been forced to wear)

Yachiro: AWW KEN-CHAN you look cute!

Zaraki:...

(Meanwhile)

Ichigo: Ok captains! Remember you are pilgrims! Lets see you smile!

Seven:...How Embarrassing...us the Captains Dressed like Idiots...

Mayuri: Well...It could be worse...you could be Zaraki... (Looks utterly ridiculous in the pilgrim outfit)

(all of a sudden Izuru burst in bare chested with brown pants on and a feather headband on.)

Izuru:...Kurosaki-san seriously you cannot expect us to humiliate ourselves like this!

(Ichigo smirks)

Ichigo (thinking_): ahh finally revenge on them all thanks keran!  
_  
(looks up and sees the red head leading a group of third chair's all of them are wearing cheer outfits.)

Ikkaku: and what point is this?

Keran: Whee Shake Shake Shake...Shake your booty shake your booty! No slaking now Ikkaku-chan!

(later that day the whole thing gets called of due to...unexpected...umm...Zarakiness...)

Zaraki: I AM NOT DOING THIS!!!!

(Zaraki is wearing a Turkey outfit)

Byakuya:...always thought you where a big turkey...

**The end**

Me: ok ya I am not that good at humor but I thought it was funny oh well XD


End file.
